


Treasure hunt

by Windfighter



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Sigrun has found a treasure map! Time to find some sweet loot!





	Treasure hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Harsh Climate  
> Character: Sigrun

Sigrun stumbled over her feet. The sun was shining brightly above her head and the sand slid under her.

”Why are we even out here?”

”Treasure map”, Mikkel laughed. ”It was your idea.”

”It was a stupid idea. Why didn't anyone tell me it would be full of sand?”

”I told you it would be like going to the beach but with less water.”

Sigrun stumbled again. Mikkel grabbed her arm to keep her upright.

”Perhaps you should drink something.”

”You've already forced me to drink like ten litres.”

”Only one.”

He let go of her and started poking about in his backpack. Sigrun took another look at the map and kept walking. She slid down a sand dune. It took her a couple of seconds to gather herself but then she was up and kept going. Mikkel caught up with her.

”This heat isn't like Norway.”

”I'm not stupid, I can feel that.”

”That is good.”

She stumbled again. Mikkel watched her struggle to get back up.

”Perhaps it would be best if we made camp for the day before the real heat sets in.”

”I'm fine.” Sigrun grunted. ”This is nothing. I've battled gigants.”

”You can't hit heat though.”

”I can try.”

She clenched her fist and hit the air, causing herself to lose balance. Mikkel grabbed the back of her shirt and then threw her over his shoulder.

”I saw a waterhole from top of the dune, we'll be going there and set up camp.”

She flailed, called for him to let her down but he only took a firmer grip around her.

”We can keep looking for the treasure in the evening. When we've gotten you cooled down and hydrated.”

She let out a sigh and stopped fighting.

”Fine, it's cool. All of this was stupid anyway. Who puts a treasure in the freaking _desert_?”

 


End file.
